Tales Of Hope And Affection
by ChloboShoka
Summary: Series of wishfulshipping one shots, ficlets and drabbles. Open to requests and prompt ideas.
1. She Felt Him

Hello everyone. For those who have read The Other King, Thy Wish Will Come and know me very well, will know that I love Wishfulshipping, so I felt like writing a wishfulshipping one shot and I wanted to make a series of them. So let me know if you want to read more wishfulshipping one shots from me. Any comments are appreciated. Cilan and Iris and the other pokemon characters are copyright to Gamefreak and Nintendo and this is a non-profit piece of work.

She Felt Him

One minute the sky was blue, the next it was a miserable shade of grey. Before Iris knew it, it was pouring down with rain. Ice cold droplets that sucked all the heat away. It was ever uncomfortable, especially since Iris was wearing a yellow dress and because the sunset was a gorgeous orange, she didn't bother to pack an umbrella.

She sighed as she saw Cilan skip around the trees as he grinned. He allowed the water to drip on his head and flow from head to toe until he was drenched.

"Get over here," Iris cried out. She had found a small cave to keep herself out of the wet. She thought Cilan was acting silly and was going to end up with a cold if he just stood there.

"This is fabulous," Cilan shrieked out.

"Cilan you're going to make yourself ill," Iris called out. Her voice was louder this time. She had watched so many people come and go from there life, but Cilan made her the most curious. Cilan always seemed to have a burst of energy and he didn't care what anybody said. He though life was full of opportunities, but as soon as Iris said something negative, he was on the floor and often on the edge of tears.

From the distance she saw Cilan sigh, but in the end, Iris got Cilan to see her point of view. He dashed over under the rocks with Iris and she pulled him into the dry areas. "That was so spectacular!"

"So where are we going to go now?" Iris asked. They had planned to go the beach, but in this weather, the plan would have to be buried under the sand.

"I'll take you to where the kingdom comes."

"Huh?" Iris was confused. They couldn't see the sun, but her sun was still shining even through the drenched clothes and messy green hair. "I wish you would stop talking in riddles."

"I'll lead you to paradise," Cilan responded as he wrapped his arm around Iris' shoulder. She felt him and Cilan's precious soul made Iris' heart whole. She didn't need anything else and she stayed in his arms with a content smile.


	2. The Sweetest Perfection

The Sweetest Perfection

In Cilan's darkest hours he was as sophisticated as The Phantom Of The Opera. His soft soothing voice spoke of her name ever day and painted her dreams at night. Cilan bit Iris' hand as they were both engulfed by the sound of the organs. The violins in the corner were on high speed and through it all, they could still feel hear movements. The sound was boombastic and the riffs shook Iris' stomach.

She knew Cilan was loving it. His hips were loose as they succumbed to the rhythm. As the romantic symphony continued, they threw themselves closer to the edge of paradise. Until the dark they would remain playful in an innocent way. They'll turn to each other during the night. The music was perfect, they wouldn't ask for anything for.

Or can they?


	3. King Of The Ghosts

King Of The Ghosts

In Cilan's eyes, the world was a stage where everyone had a role to play. The scripts engraved our destinies and it was our duty to fulfil it. He was King of Unova for only a short amount of time. Even though he went though a lot, he still didn't regret it. It was the best moment of his life. On the day he married Iris, he felt this his world was complete.

On the day he was arrested, his heart shattered. He was accused of hundreds of people including his brothers, but there was only acceptable evidence to charge him with two pregnant maids and his brothers. But it wasn't what killed him inside. Cilan had promised Iris the world, but he couldn't give Iris what she wanted the most: a baby girl. He found out on that day that he was infertile. He thought the worst was over when Lord Xemnas was arrested for treason because he always knew that he and his gang with the exception of Larxene wanted him dead.

Larxene grew closer to him and Iris found a new friend called Kamon. Their friendships lead to jealousy and rows. There was no flavour so bitter than jealousy as far as Cilan was concerned. And he hated it. Larxene was suppose to be Cilan's friend; and she betrayed him. Lord Xemnas' crew wrote letters to Pope Mickey. One of them even suggested that he raped two people and that he was an incubus.

Yes, there was a plague, but no, it had nothing to do with Cilan. It was just a coincidence that it happened after Iris and Cilan met and again after he was king. But if Cilan was fertile, than Larxene would have gotten away with it and it would have been harder to get his name cleared. But Cilan was at the point where he didn't want to live anymore. The pope declared his marriage to Iris illegitimate because she divorced Lance without Pope Mickey's consent.

Out of ideas, his brothers Cress and Chili bought a potion from a witch and gave it to Cilan. Meanwhile, Cilan's friend, Ash had ordered an attorney to travel all the way to Unova to clear his name. His name was Phoenix Wright and was considered the greatest defence attorney in the world. As much as Cilan wanted to be proven innocent, it meant nothing to him. Because Giovanni had tricked Iris by luring her to be with his son, Kamon. Ash was Giovanni's eldest child and he was furious at what they were trying to do .

Cilan heard that Iris and Kamon were engaged and he was instantly in hell. Cilan drank the potion that his brothers gave him. He found himself in a state if madness before passing out in the courtroom. Cilan was presumed dead, and he thought he was dying too. He woke up in a tomb and a letter on top of his stomach. After he read the letter he found himself in tears.

That was when he knew the truth.

His brothers had faked Cilan's death and spent their lives so he could go back to Iris. Kamon was King of Unova, but karma will deal with him. Cilan would have to live like a ghost and keep a watchful eye on Iris. The castle was filled with secret corridors that only he and Iris knew. Even though Cilan still felt dead inside, the chance to see Iris, and to love her cheered him up. Cilan was all over the place. He used to tell Iris that where was no such things as ghosts. So he was curious to how Iris would react if she saw him now. He knew that deep down that Iris still loved him. She was a part of him, and he had to put the pieces together one way or another.

Cilan tiptoed down the secret corridors until he found Iris' hidden bedroom. The door slided opened and he closed it as quietly as he could. It was by far her favourite bedroom that was located underground. Fountains served as bedroom walls and the hot spring beside her bed provided warmth. The large bed on the left side of the room was the same cozy mattress and sheets she remembered Iris having years ago.

Iris was on her own and fast asleep. He thought of a song to sing to her. It was her favourite song. He knew he could sing, Iris said that his vocals were smooth and charming just like the man himself. He hid behind the bushes where Iris couldn't find him if she woke up and began to sing loud enough to wake her up and low enough for others not to hear him.

_What others have seen of our distance traces of beauty_

_We still left our footprints behind_

_Paradise swept away but it will be back._


End file.
